


Assembling a team

by artist_in_training



Series: Pokemon Adventures of Ereri [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_in_training/pseuds/artist_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's taking the next steps onto becoming a Pokemon master!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembling a team

_A wild Wurmple appeared._

"Gross that Pokémon's a bug."

_Levi fled._

"Don't judge, there are uglier ones than Wurmple. You should catch one and evolve it. It'll turn into a Beautifly."

"How do you catch one?"

"Keep walking."

\--------------------

_Hi there. I work at the Poké Mart._

"Who's this guy?"

"He's going to give you stuff."

_From what I can see, you're a novice Trainer._

_Am I right? OK._

"How does he know?"

"Levi, relax. It was programmed that way. Every person that plays goes through the same basic story line"

_Being super kindhearted as I am,_

_I'm going to give you useful advice._

"Someone's humble."

_First of all, that's a Poké Mart there._

_Just look for our blue roof._

"Should I be taking notes?"

"It's pretty basic stuff so you shouldn't- wait, you're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

_We sell a variety of goods, including Poké balls for catching Pokémon!_

_I'd like you to have these as a part of a special promotion!_

"So he's just going to give them to me?"

"Yup"

_Levi obtained Potions!_

_Levi put the Potions in the MEDICINE Pocket._

"So all of this stuff goes into my bag?"

"Yup! Just like Hermione's."

_Potions can be used anytime, so they can be very useful to have._

"You probably won't use too many potions, "Eren said, "but they're nice to have just in case."

_And this is a Pokémon Center!_

_Look for the red roof!_

_Ask a woman inside, and she'll restore your Pokémon's health._

"So a random woman heals Pokémon?"

"No, that's nurse Joy. She and the women in her family run all of the Pokémon Centers in every region."

_That's it. That was the advice from me-_

_the supremely kindhearted clerk._

_Have a great Journey!_

"I didn't like that guy."

"Too cheerful?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have to go see him again to buy Poké Balls. You can start assembling your team afterwards."

"Okay, but how do I catch them?"

"Go into the grassy areas and walk around for a bit until you encounter one."

"Okay I'm battling one, now what?"

"Attack it to lower its HP until it's in the red area. Good, now see the icon on the bottom left? Click on it and then click on the one on the top right. Click Poké Ball and use. "

"Why is it wiggling?"

"The Pokémon is trying to escape. It struggles for a bit then it either opens up and the battle continues or it accepts you as its trainer."

"That sounds like a lot to decide in a few seconds."

"It is but I think any Pokémon that you catch will have made the right choice to stay." I nudged Eren as he planted a chaste kiss on my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for forgetting to update this series. I hope to be able to continue writing this universe but am also busy working on a multichapter ereri fic that should be out soon!  
> In the meantime, if you see any mistakes, please let me know and I will try to fix them promptly!  
> I'm artist--in--training on tumblr.


End file.
